Appointment Or Date?
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Terri todavía está superando su divorcio cuando conoce al dentista más espectacular que ha visto nunca. Además, tiene una cita en su consulta... Terca Terri/Carl y también Wemma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la idea y las palabras.

Creo que no hay ningún otro fic como este. Me refiero, a esta pareja, Terri/ Carl (Terca ¿O.O?). Se me ocurrió de repente y se me antojó escribir sobre ello. Terri me parece un gran personaje que casi no hemos visto esta mitad de temporada.

A lo mejor no gusta, no lo sé... Espero que sí. Disfrutad ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Crucé con seguridad el patio del instituto ignorando todas las miradas adolescentes que caían en mí, sobre todo las masculinas. No pude evitar sentirme bien y deseada, aunque fuesen pardillos llenos de acnés que solo pensaban en videos de +18. Era como volver quince años atrás, cuando era la animadora que con solo hacer un gesto tenía a todo los tíos comiendo de mi mano. El único punto negativo era que el hombre que quería que me desease me debía un pago de nuestro divorcio. Aunque… si bien lo miraba, ya no hacía falta ponerme el cartel de "Ocupada" en la frente cada vez que algún guaperas se acercaba a coquetear. Pero con treinta años no se te acercan tanto como a los veinte. Todos dan por sentado que estás casada o tienes una relación estable. Había más de uno que había que golpearle para que se diese cuenta que estaba totalmente disponible. Bueno, totalmente, totalmente, no. De todas formas, nunca encontraba a ninguno lo suficientemente bueno.

Me alegré de que la oficina de Will estuviese donde la recordaba. Aunque claro, no le iban a salir patitas y moverse, ¿verdad? De lo que no estaba tan segura es de si le encontraría allí. A lo peor había ido a almorzar con la pelirroja esa que no sabía _nada_ de hombres. Estaba convencida de que a lo máximo que llegó fue a jugar a los papás y las mamás. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Si había conseguido atrapar entre sus garras a un hombre casado y que creía esperar un bebé, quizá no fuese tan tonta como parecía a simple vista.

Toqué a la puerta y se abrió sola ante la fuerza de mis golpes. Al parecer, no estaba bien cerrada.

-Hola –dije pasando sin esperar la invitación mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba un poco desordenada, como si llevase tiempo sin concentrarse bien en nada de lo que hacía. Él estaba sentado en su silla, inclinado sobre un taco de folios que más tarde comprobé que eran exámenes para corregir. Unos chicos con suerte, porque el ánimo bajo de su profesor parecía creer que si les puntuaba para arriba podrías darle la felicidad que a él le faltaba.

-Terri –pronunció mi nombre con sorpresa. Soltó su bolígrafo y se puso de pie. Todo un recibimiento por su parte- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nah, tenía la mañana libre y me dije: ¿por qué no acercarme a ver a Will y tomamos algo mientras intercambiamos viejos recuerdos? –al ver cómo me miraba añadí- Era broma –me quité las ganas de sol y las enganché a mi camiseta por el escote- Sólo me estaba preguntando si alguna vez piensas cubrir tu pago.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Lo había olvidado completamente. Te lo pagaré. ¿Cuánto era? –le recordé la cifre, aunque estaba seguro que la revisaría en cuanto llegase a _su_ apartamento- ¿Te viene bien el sábado? ¿Por la mañana?

Me parecía muy bien.

-Estaré en casa de mi hermana. Es el cumpleaños los críos y van a celebrarlo.

-Te lo llevaré allí –acordó y se volvió a sentar. Era un claro gesto de decir que la conversación había finalizado y que quería que me fuera. Así que me volví a poner las gafas y me recoloqué bien la chaqueta.

-Nos vemos, Will.

No me molesté en cerrar la puerta. Aquellos eran mis pequeños gestos de venganza.

La campana sonó mientras abandonaba los pasillos que se vaciaban de alumnos malhumorados por tener que regresar a las clases. Oh, el instituto. Que aburrido era escuchar al profesor parlotear sobre cosas que no te concernían. Qué divertido era caminar por el lugar prohibido desde una hora a la otra. Te daba un sentimiento de poder y superioridad como si dijeras: Pringados, estáis ahí escuchando parrafadas mientras yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana aquí fuera.

Iba tan absorta en mis dilemas sobre adolescentes que no me di cuenta de que había alguien más aparte de mí que se paseaba a sus anchas. Y si lo hubiese notado nunca habría imaginado que sería un moreno alto, guapo y de buen porte. En esa descripción entraba el perfecto obstáculo con el que tropecé.

-Perdón, profesor.

* * *

N/A: Es cortito, pero van ser así casi todos los capítulos de este fic. Eso sí, iré actualizando rápido.

Si os gusta, tengo otro Fic, llamado Frozen, del que pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Ese sí es Wemma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eran viernes y por alguna extraña razón la gente rehuía de ir al dentista los viernes, lo cual no entendía porque la anestesia era la misma que la de los lunes. Quizá es que tenían miedo a que le dejase la lengua tonta para la cita de por la noche. El caso es que me encontré con una hora de almuerzo en vez de la media que solía tener. Entre una cosa y otra me sobraban minutos de todos lados. No había nada que ordenar, ni papeles atrasados, ni asuntos para ir adelantando.

Así que decidí que podría ir a hacerle una visita a Emma en vez de quedarme mirando las paredes como un imbécil. También era su hora libre. Lo sabía porque no era el primer viernes que me ocurría eso.

Me puse la chaqueta y cogí las llaves del coche. Veinte minutos después estaba sentado con ella, riendo y hablando de nimiedades. Me encantaba cuando me sonreía de esa forma como ahora. Era como un reto para mí, hacer que progresara con sus pequeñas dificultadas. Siempre me había sentido atraído a gente con algún tipo de… barreras. Quizá por eso me la había llevado a Las Vegas para hacerla mi mujer, para estar seguro de poder siempre mejorarla. O al menos yo llamaba a aquello hacer mejoras.

Pero entonces volvió a tocar la campana que me decía que me despidiese. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando, y al ver su cara supe a ella también. Esperé a que todos los alumnos abandonaran el pasillo que se abarrotó y hacia en apenas dos minutos, para darle un beso de despedida como Dios manda.

-Nos vemos luego, Ems –le guiñé un ojo a través de las cristaleras. Aún la estaba mirando cuando volví la esquina y me encontré a un obstáculo.

Bueno, yo considero que debería de estar prohibido llamarle obstáculo a una mujer como aquella. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su largo y sedoso pelo rubio que le caía por los hombros como una cascada. Y era alta, eso lo supe nada más chocar. Estaba convencido de que si se bajaba de sus tacones seguiría siéndolo.

-Perdón, profesor –su voz me distrajo del recorrido que estaba haciendo por sus curvas y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos, azules en los que casi me pierdo al instante.

Supongo que no estaba bien que mirase así a ninguna chica acabando de dejar a mi mujer a unos treinta metros de distancia, pero es que habría que ser de piedra para no hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Perdón, profesor –me disculpé a mi pesar ya que nada más abrir la boca despegó la mirada de mí, por sí, lo había notado, sobre todo porque era el primero de hoy que tenía barba aunque la llevase afeitada.

-No, perdóneme a mí –sonrió y descubrí que tenía los dientes más blancos que había visto en mi vida. Parecía escapado de un anuncio de dentífrico. ¿Por qué nunca antes me lo había presentado Will? Por un compañero que tenía que agradaba la vista se lo escondía bien. ¿O es que había tenido miedo de que le dejase por él?- Pero me temo que no soy profesor –oh, que fallo-. Y supongo que no soy el único –le miré interrogante porque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente- Si lo fueras, no me habrías preguntado a mí –rió suavemente, y yo también pero por razones diferentes. Aquí un hombre inteligente.

Él siguió andando hacia la salida y me apresuré en seguirle.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Venía a hacerle una visita a mi chica. Trabaja aquí. Yo soy dentista.

Oh, maldita sea. Si volviese a nacer me haría profesora. Se llevaban todos los buenos hombres. Empezando por la pelirrojilla que me arrebató a mi marido y terminando por la pavisosa que habría conseguido cazar a este ejemplar.

-¿Dentista?

-Sí. Dr. Carl Howell –se presentó tendiéndome la mano. Su piel resaltaba morena junto a la mía clara.

"Carl Howell", repetí en mis adentros para memorizarlo. Aunque más tarde no me haría mucha falta. Lo llevaría en el bolsillo.

-Encantada. Oh, no sabe cuánto tiempo hace que no veo uno –bromeé para no tener que presentarme. Mi profesión no era tan elegante como la suya, y mucho menos impresionante.

-Eso no suena nada bien –exclamó.

-Ya, ya… -me encogí de hombros riendo. Abrió la puerta del exterior cediéndome el paso. Que caballeroso.

-Gracias –el sol me dio en la cara y me puse las gafas dándole tiempo a Carl Howell para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué te parece si te pasas un día de estos por mi consulta y veo como llevas esos dientes?

¿Me había leído el pensamiento?

-Sí, creo que haré eso –cogí la tarjera que me tendía y la leí. Ponía su nombre y la dirección de su consulta. Conocía la calle. Nunca me había percatado de que allí había un dentista- ¿Para cuándo tendría un sitio?

-Siempre hay sitio para una dama como usted –por como lo dijo me pareció sacado de hace tres siglos. Si no fuera porque estábamos en un parking lleno de coches modernos, no lo habría dudado ni un instante- ¿Hoy? A no ser que te asuste la anestesia de los viernes.

¿Por qué iba a asustarme? Yo creo que más bien me iba a encantar, ¡y mucho!

-Hoy es perfecto.

-¡Genial! –juntó las manos y se las frotó como si hubiese conseguido en negocio de su vida- La espero a las tres, entonces.

-Allí estaré, Dr. Carl Howell –contesté guardando la tarjetilla en el bolsillo exterior del bolso, donde iban todas las cosas que no debía olvidar. Le dirigí una última sonrisa y me di la vuelta. Habíamos llegado al final de nuestro camino juntos, pero no me importó porque le vería en un par de horas. Mientras me alejaba a buen paso no me giré ni una vez. Eso sí, procuré que el movimiento de mis caderas fuese lo suficientemente hipnótico. Estoy convencida de que lo conseguí.

Me importaba bien poco que fuese de otra. A mí me lo había arrebatado, así que yo podía hacer lo mismo.

Nada más llegar a su consulta me buscó una ficha nueva para rellenarla hasta que llegase la hora de nuestra cita. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho mi nombre. No tenía ni idea de quien era yo. Nada de nada. Sólo que era rubia y que iba a un instituto donde no daba clases, lo cual era extraño.

Maldijo por lo bajo, divertido, tirando el bolígrafo sobre el folio.

Yo era un misterio y eso le gustaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Llegó temprano. No miré el reloj pero creo que era antes de la hora que habíamos quedado. A lo mejor pensaba que tendría que pasar por la sala de espera. Si era así se equivocó completamente. Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle el nombre. Terri. Seguro que me acordaría.

La hice sentarse para poder examinar su boca, pero fue como si hubiese presionando un botón para hablar.

-Así que… hombre ocupado, ¿no? –me guiñó el ojo y entendí que no se refería a la falta de tiempo libre.

-Sí, me casé con una mujer fantástica hará cosa de un mes –como estaba atareado poniéndome los guantes no vi su expresión, pero si lo hubiese hecho habría podido descubrir la decepción en su cara. Esperaba que solo tuviese una novia de la que fuese fácil desprenderse- ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

-Esperando a mi hombre ideal –suspiró.

-¿Y cómo va la búsqueda?

-Dímelo tú –me dirigió una mirada divertida. No estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba. Me quedé un poco bloqueado sin saber que pensar, así que sonreí y me dispuse a cambiar drásticamente de tema a otro más profesional, pero ella se adelantó- En realidad estuve casada, pero mi marido me dejó por una compañera del trabajo. Se enamoró de ella. Una mosquita muerta –el odio que transmitían sus palabras me hicieron dar las gracias por no ser aquella otra mujer-. Resulta que llevaban mucho tiempo tonteando pero al final me hizo quedar a mí como la mala de la película. Por eso estaba esta mañana en el instituto. Me debe un pago.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Estoy muy sola -se encogió de hombros pero supe que no le daba igual en absoluto.

-Lo siento –dije- Abre la boca –le pedí encendiendo la luz sobre el sillón. Con los dedos me ayudé a explorar su boca- Di "Ah" –empujé su lengua- Tienes empastadas las muelas de abajo, ¿verdad? –asintió con la cabeza porque le era imposible hacérmelo saber de otra forma- Vamos a tener que cambiarlos. Parecen viejos y pronto empezaran a fastidiar –quité los dedos e hizo un movimiento con la mandíbula como el que solía hacer todo el mundo.

-A lo mejor lo conoces o lo has visto por allí. Es profesor de español –retomó la anterior conversación- y además también dirige ese estúpido Glee Club. Le apasiona la música, ¿sabes?

No, no podía ser. Debía de ser otro hombre del que me estaba hablando. Pero era imposible. Si me paraba a pensar encajaba bastante bien. Pero es que me costaba creerlo. Por supuesto, Emma me había hablado de que se había divorciado porque su mujer le había engañado con un asunto de un bebé falso, pero es que no podía creerme que la chica que se sentaba ahora mismo frente a mí pudiese hacer tales cosas.

-Shuester.

Me miró sorprendida. Supongo que no esperaba que realmente le conociese.

-¡Sí! ¿Sabes quién es?

-Por supuesto. Quiere quitarme a mi mujer.

Como odiaba a ese tío. No podía soportar pensar en que podría estar intentando planear diariamente en el trabajo para atraer a mi Emma a sus brazos. Pero ella y yo teníamos un pacto de sinceridad y me lo contaba todo. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar algunas veces no me lo contaba todo. ¿Quién podía asegurarme de que no iba a suceder algo más como lo de "Toucha Touch me"?

-¿Estás casado con la pelirroja? –me dio la impresión de que iba a añadirle un montón de adjetivos más, poco agradables, pero se había mordido la lengua y lo había dejado ahí.

-Con Emma Pillsbury –asentí para que no hubiese confusiones, aunque todo estaba bastante claro.

-Entonces, Will… -lo dejó en el aire.

Ya no hablamos más mientras me ocupaba de sus dientes. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Shuester se había divorciado de aquella mujer para estar con Emma, pero ella había acabado dándole calabazas casándose conmigo. Wau, parecía un culebrón. Y ahora todos nos conocíamos. Bien, yo quería el guión del próximo episodio porque no sabía qué hacer ahora. ¿Me olvido de ella y hago como si no hubiese existido? Pero la regla número uno en mi consulta siempre había sido que no se desprecia a ningún paciente, independientemente de los problemas privados. Nunca me había pasado nada así.

Llegué a la conclusión de que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su ex marido le fuese haciendo a las mujeres de otros. Incluso podría conseguir más información para quitármelo de encima.

No le dije nada de esto a Terri mientras le apuntaba una cita nueva para el lunes. No la culparía si no se presentaba. A lo mejor ya no le caía tan bien como me había resultado esta mañana. Normal.

Aunque cuando se fue, tuve la seguridad de que aquel no iba a ser el final.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lo último que deseaba era tener que ver a Kendra. Con lo mal que nos llevábamos cuando estaba casado con Terri, ahora seguro que me odiaba a muerte. Bueno, esperaba no tener ni que hablarle. Soltaría el dinero y me largaría lo más rápido que pudiese.

La puerta del bloque estaba abierta, así que subí directamente hasta su piso y toqué el timbre. Se oían los gritos de los críos desde las escaleras. No quería ni imaginarme lo que habría ahí dentro. Si eran una caja de nervios los días normales, hoy… Realmente lo sentía por los vecinos que tuviesen que aguantar aquello.

Tuve la mala suerte de que fue ella quien me abrió, aunque era lo normal ya que era su casa.

-¿Está Terri? –pude ver cosas volando de un lado a otro a sus espaldas.

-Hola a ti también, Will. Estoy genial, gracias. ¿Y tú? –dijo sarcásticamente para echarme en cara mi falta de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás, Kendra? –contesté de mal humor. Me quería ir ya.

-Feliz de no ser una persona tan rastrera como tú –contestó y me dio con la puerta en las narices.

-Yo también te quiero –le dije a la puerta de madera. Sí, aquella era la bienvenida que me imaginaba. Aguardé hasta que me volvieron a abrir y fue Terri la que apareció. Al menos me hizo el favor de salir al descansillo conmigo y entrecerrar la puerta. Vi a su hermana hacerme gestos feos por detrás hasta que me hice invisible.

De mi cartera saqué el dinero y se lo entregué.

-Aquí tienes. La próxima vez no se me olvidará –en cuanto lo cogió me di la vuelta para irme. Ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido. Espera que lo cuente –me paró, empezando a pasar los billetes.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-Precauciones –se encogió de hombros.

Así que esperé apoyado en la pared, deseando que se le hubiesen dado mejor las matemáticas.

-¿Sabes a quién conocí ayer nada más salir de tu despacho? –me preguntó sin mirarme.

-¿A quién? –creo que ya sabía la respuesta. Seguro que se refería a Emma. Esperaba que no hubiese sido demasiado cruel con ella.

-Al Dr. Carl Howell –pronunció el nombre como si fuese una persona muy importante. Estoy convencido en que se me notó en la cara lo mal que me caía ese tipo. Ella disfrutó con eso- Por la tarde fui a su consulta. Me hizo una revisión. Es un dentista magnífico, ¿sabes? Una pena que ya esté pillado… ¿no te parece?

-Lo que a mí me parezca o me deje de parecer poco importa –contesté fríamente. Su cara de satisfacción me hizo enfadar aún más- Aunque como tú muy bien has dicho, está pillado, así que no vas a poder echarle en anzuelo.

Terri 1, Will 1.

-¿Quién sabe? Tengo más probabilidades que tú. Al menos yo no ando a la desesperada con toda la que se me cruza en el camino -¿cómo demonios se había enterado de eso? Terri siempre había tenido en sexto sentido para saber los trapos sucios de los demás.

-Al menos yo no miento a la gente que me importa.

-Ah, ¿no?

-¡No! –me estaba enfadando más de la cuenta, y me había prometido a mí mismo antes de ir que me mantendría sereno- Además, están casados así no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada largo rato, solos en el corredor. Ambos estábamos conteniéndonos para no abalanzarnos a estrangular al otro.

-Termina de contar –pedí lo más amablemente que pude.

Rechinó los dientes un poco pero volvió la vista a los billetes.

-Está todo –contestó secamente.

Esta vez si me di la vuelta y me fui sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Oí mientras bajaba las escaleras los gritos intensificarse y luego ahogarse de nuevo tras un portazo.

Entre todas las personas de Lima se tenían que conocer las únicas dos que me gustaría tachar con rotulador de mi lista de conocidos. Y encima, ¡se caían bien! Es que no me lo podía creer. Me mataba el asunto. ¿Por qué no podían irse los dos a tomar bien y dejarme a mí estar con Emma, que es lo que yo quería? Me daba tanta rabia haberla perdido.

Era mi culpa, lo reconocía, pero no me hacía gracia que Terri me lo restregase por la cara. Ya tenía suficiente conmigo mismo. Carl, Carl, Carl. Cada vez que hablaba con una mujer era el único hombre que salía de sus labios. ¿Qué demonios le veían? Quería saber qué era eso tan impresionante que tenía porque yo lo quería también. Quizás blanqueándome los dientes…

Bah, mejor no pensar más. Era mi propósito de año nuevo: no pensar en nada doloroso. Mejor me volvía a casa a pasar el resto del fin de semana buscando música para las Finales.

Sí, eso estaría bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hacía un sábado verdaderamente bonito y habría sido una auténtica pena quedarse en casa. Así que por eso Carl y yo decidimos salir a dar un paseo por el parque y disfrutar del agradable sol de la mañana.

Estaba claro que no fuimos los únicos que pensamos así, porque parecía que toda Lima se había tirado a la calle para aprovechar un día como aquel.

Había muchas parejas que, al igual que nosotros, caminaban sin rumbo de la mano, hablando y riendo. También había pandillas de adolescentes que buscaban una excusa para no quedarse encerrados en sus casas estudiando. Y luego, por supuesto, las familias cuyos niños no paraban de saltar y jugar, hablando idiomas que sólo ellos conocían. Corriendo, o tirados en la hierba con una baraja de estampitas. Ninguno se aburría, ni siquiera los más pequeños que sus madres habían confiado en dejarles sueltos de su carrito para poderse mover con libertad.

-Podríamos conseguir uno –el aliento de Carl me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando me habló al oído.

-¿Conseguir uno? –repetí apartando la vista de nuestro alrededor para mirarle.

-Un crío –señaló con la cabeza a los chiquillos que pasaban corriendo por nuestro lado.

Aunque yo no me los veía, sabía que mis ojos se ampliaron dos veces su tamaño como siempre que me cogían por sorpresa.

Un niño. ¡Un niño! No sé si estaba preparada para tener un niño. Había conseguido hacer muchos progresos con mis problemas, pero de ahí a tener una responsabilidad así de grande y que además estaba viva… Nunca antes había tenido un bebé, pero tenía una idea aproximada de cómo se comportaban y los cuidados que necesitaban, y yo no me veía capaz de enfrentarlos… por el momento, al menos.

Me besó en la mejilla y se rió.

-Tranquila. No pongas esa cara. No era en serio.

Uf, que alivio. No me habría resultado nada fácil decirle que no.

-No estoy preparada –dije evitando mirarle directamente. No me atrevía a arriesgarme por si encontraba la decepción en su rostro.

-Lo sé –tiró de mi mano para que continuásemos nuestro paseo. Al parecer, me había parado cuando me dijo aquello y no me había dado ni cuenta- ¿Sabes a quién conocí ayer? –me preguntó cambiando de tema, y yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿A quién?

-A la ex Sra. Shuester.

Esta vez hice un esfuerzo para no volver a quedarme parada de la impresión. Tenía que estar hablando de otra mujer.

-¿A Terri?

-Así dijo que se llamaba –asintió.

-¿Terri Shuester? ¿La mujer de Will? –estaba que no salía de mi asombro. Ya no era tanto porque la hubiese conocido, si no porque al hablar de ella no escondía en su voz el mismo rencor que cuando hablaba de Will. Es más, parecía agradarle incluso.

-Sí, Em. Terri Shuester –rió escribiendo el nombre en el aire- Vino a mi consulta ayer por la tarde. Normal que se haya separado de él. Parece mucho mejor persona que Shuester.

-Carl, no sabes lo que le hizo. Ella…

-Sí lo sé –me cortó- Estuvimos charlando. Ahora tengo mucho más claro que ese tío es un sinvergüenza. La ha dejado destrozada. Cuando me hablaba de él se notaba el dolor de lo que está pasando. ¿Sabes una cosa, Emma? Estarás mejor cuanto más lejos estés de él.

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía caerle Terri bien a alguien? A saber qué cosas horribles de Will le había contado. No sé cómo se pueden decir tantas mentiras una tras otra a pesar de que ya haya tenido consecuencias.

-Oh –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Quizás deberíais ser amigas. Podríais llevarnos bien. Además, tenéis tema para hablar. ¿Qué te parece?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Carl.

No podía imaginarme a Terri y yo siendo amigas. Lo único que ella haría por mí sería estrangularme.

-Ese tipo no sabe aprovechar ni una oportunidad.

Ese comentario me dolió. Ella era mejor que yo, y lo sabía. Ambas lo sabíamos. Sólo esperaba siguiese manteniéndose al margen de mi vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hacía tiempo que me sentaba solo a almorzar, si es que me presentaba en la sala de profesores. Algunas veces me quedaba en mi despacho o simplemente no comía nada.

La verdad es que no me apetecía hablar con ninguno de mis compañeros. Los temas no me interesaban, y si me sentaba a intentarlo, siempre terminaba desconectando y hundido en mis pensamientos.

Hoy en cambio, decidí que a lo mejor me alegraba un poco con el ambiente. Ojalá no estuviese Emma. Estar con ella era lo más difícil de todo. Me recordaba que mi vida era un fracaso, y cuando se iba, la echaba más de menos que antes. Me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigos y estar como antes. Pero es que simplemente ya _no_ era lo mismo de antes, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Miré mi galleta, a la que llevaba ya más de diez minutos dándole vueltas sin probarla. No me apetecía demasiado, la verdad, pero me obligué a mí mismo a morderla.

-¡Hey, Will!

No me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a mí y sentado a mi lado. Le sonreí forzosamente para no parecer demasiado desanimado.

-¿Qué tal? –me preguntó mientras sacaba su sándwich (con corteza) de su bol. No pude evitar mirarlo con pesar. Quería ser yo el que la ayudase.

-Bien –mentí. Nunca he sido muy buen mentiroso. Sé que lo notó, pero tuvo la bondad de no profundizar más en el tema.

-¿Sabes? –dijo tras tragar- Terri estuvo el viernes en la consulta de Carl.

-¿Mm? –mastiqué interesado como si no supiera nada. No estaba seguro a donde iba a llevar esta conversación.

-Sí. Fue una sorpresa –me encantaban sus ojos, como cambiaban de tamaño conforme iba hablando- ¿Teníais a Carl como doctor antes de… de divorciaros? –tosió un poquito a decir la palabra. Le resultaba muy incómodo.

-No. En realidad, no solíamos ir demasiado al dentista. A Terri no le gustaba ninguno a los que íbamos, así que al final nos cansamos y lo dimos por perdido –me encogí de hombros. No quería ni hablar de Carl ni de Terri. Ojalá ambas personas desapareciesen de mi mundo y me dejasen ser feliz en paz.

-Oh –supongo que esperaba que dijese que sí aunque fuese imposible.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mm. No, nada –negó con la cabeza y sus cabellos sueltos juguetearon alrededor de su cabeza. Me encantaba su pelo. Tenía ganas de tocarlo- ¿No vas a comerte eso? –preguntó señalando a mi comida casi intacta.

Entonces cambiamos de tema y la conversación ya no fue tan poco agradable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Me sentía como una auténtica adolescente. Me había pasado más de dos horas cambiándome la ropa y probando diferentes peinados. ¡Sólo para ir al dentista! Si me viese a mi misma me daría vergüenza. Bah, pero que importaba. Estaba emocionada por ver de nuevo al Dr. Carl Howell. A lo mejor en mi visita al McKinley se me habían quedado pegadas algunas hormonas a la suela de los zapatos.

Bueno, ¿y qué? Yo estaba feliz. Esta mañana casi había olvidado tomar mis antidepresivos.

La verdad es que no debería emocionarme tanto. Era un hombre casado. Y encima con la tiparraca esa. Como me gustaría hacerme un abrigo con su pelirroja melena. Le arrancaría los pelos uno a uno y disfrutaría de su tortura.

Porque yo también tenía derecho a ser feliz, y sabía que Will nunca volvería conmigo… Ni siquiera cuando se le pasara el atontamiento que tenía encima por la pavisosa esa. Tenía que empezar a aceptarlo me gustase o no.

En esta ocasión sí que tuve que pasar por la sala de espera. Mientras estaba allí sentada me albergaron dudas. A lo mejor me había pasado un poco arreglándome tanto. El resto de mujeres que había en la habitación llevaban la misma ropa que se pondrían para ir al supermercado. Pero había que contar que yo era mejor que ellas.

Entonces me nombraron y pasé a consulta.

-Por fin una chica guapa –me dijo nada más posó la mirada en mí. Casi me hace sonrojarme. Lo que no pude controlar fue la sonrisa que me cruzó el rostro.

Charlamos un rato mientras él preparaba su material. Tenía una voz encantadora. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando que no me importaría despertarme cada día oyéndola.

Debería haberle dicho a Kendra que viniese conmigo para poder enseñárselo y tener su aprobación. El sábado le había estado hablando sobre él en el cumpleaños de los críos, poniéndole los dientes largos. Es más, si no fuese por ella no me habría animado a estar en esos instantes insinuándome discretamente. Siempre terminaba escuchando sus consejos, aunque hubiese muchas ocasiones en las que se equivocaba. Pero yo sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí y conocía más del asunto que yo. O al menos eso creía.

En fin, creo que me estaba enamorando.

Suspiré medio atontada mientras me sonreía. Me dijo que ya estaba todo y me dio algunas instrucciones sobre algo de ingerir alimentos en un par de horas. Pero yo no le escuchaba. Sólo estaba pendiente del vaivén de sus labios que me tenían hipnotizada. Seguro que sabían deliciosos. Me moría por probarlos. ¿Le importaría? Seguro que no mucho… La duda me corroía por dentro. Bueno, en realidad era más el deseo.

Ya no lo pensaba más.

Le agarré por la nuca y tiré de él hacía mí. Ahora que lo tuve me aproveché todo lo que pude, dándole el beso que llevaba soñando todo el fin de semana. Sus labios sabían a limpieza. ¡Y cómo me gustaba! Normalmente un hombre sabía a todo menos a eso. En cambio, él era diferente, era mejor. Podría estar allí enganchada toda la vida sin soltarle. Wau, y sólo lo acababa de conocer como quien dice.

Sentí como su brazo se envolvía por mi cintura acercándome a él. Eso solo podía decir una cosa, y era que le gustaba.

¡Le gustaba! ¡Yo le gustaba al Dr. Carl Howell!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

No me volvió a hablar más de Terri. Por eso me preocupé. Nunca había entendido demasiado de hombres, pero lo que tenía muy claro es que cuando un hombre no te habla de una mujer es porque te oculta algo.

Si me hubiese parloteado sobre sus nuevos empastes y de varias historietas más no le habría dado mucha importante. Bueno, no me habrían divertido, por supuesto, pero hubiese sido tan normal como con el resto de sus pacientes. Era igual que con Will, siempre evitaba hablar de él, aunque yo creía que era para que yo no lo recordase. Sabía que estaba celoso de él, al igual que yo estaba celosa ahora de Terri.

Aunque, no tenía ninguna prueba de que ocurriese algo. ¿Por qué me iba a engañar? Por Dios, ¿de dónde estaba sacando esas ideas tan absurdas? ¡Estábamos casados! ¡Y me quería! Ella era tan solo una más de las que se sentaban en su sillón todos los días. Pero nosotros habíamos empezado así…

Oh, como siguiera pensando así me iba a volver paranoica.

-Will, siéntate conmigo –le hice un hueco en mi mesa de la sala de profesores a la hora del almuerzo. Creo que hubiese preferido sentarse un poco más lejos de mí. Aunque dijese que no, yo sabía que me evitaba. Odiaba nuestra relación actual. Will es un tipo estupendo y quería que siguiésemos siendo amigos, pero parecía que era imposible.

Al final se sentó y empezó a comer sus galletas en silencio.

-¿Estás bien? –empecé preguntando un poco preocupada.

Él levantó la mirada hacia mí para contestarme.

-Claro –sonrió. Siempre me había encantado su sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-En verdad, estoy un poco preocupada –antes de que me cortase, empecé a contarle rápidamente lo que me comía por dentro- Es sobre Carl. Tengo la sensación de que Terri ha tratado de echarle el anzuelo.

Carl y Terri juntos en la misma frase no creo que fuesen el tema favorito de Will…

-No me sorprendería. Ese hombre parece conquistaros a todas –suspiró con un cierto aire de pesar.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que podrían… no sé… ella podría estar interesada en Carl? –asintió con la boca llena y proseguí- ¿Intentaría algo sin importarle que no estuviese disponible? –deseaba con todo mi corazón que me dijese que no haría tal cosa. Los segundos en los que tardó en pensar la respuesta se me hicieron interminables.

-Bueno, yo no soy ella. Pero, si tenemos en cuenta que te echa más a ti la culpa de nuestro divorcio que a su engaño, puede que incluso lo hiciese solo para fastidiarte. ¿Sabe que estáis juntos? –la verdad es que no lo sabía, pero posiblemente sí. Eso le contesté- Entonces, quizás deberías preocuparte.

Suspiré y me recosté en la silla. Con todos los dentistas que había en Lima, tenía que ir precisamente al _mío_.

¿Y ahora qué? Claro está que no podía preguntarle a ninguno de los dos directamente. Necesitaba averiguarlo por otro lado.

Guardé mi sándwich en la fiambrera. Se me había quitado el hambre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La conversación con Emma llevaba toda la semana dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Tendría razón con sus sospechas o era sólo que estaba celosa? Terri siempre había sido muy presumida y le encantaba atrapar la mirada de un hombre, incluso cuando habíamos estados juntos. Y Carl parecía un tipo muy… ¿impresionante? Para las mujeres. ¿Quién decía que no podía haber enamorado a Terri igual que a Emma? Aunque era un poco extraño que a las dos siempre le terminaran gustando los mismos hombres.

También estaba la opción de que mi ex mujer solo hiciese eso para fastidiar, lo cual no sería nada extraño. Conociéndola…

Pero no estaba seguro y necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saber si el matrimonio de Emma seguía funcionando bien, o se estaba hundiendo como el Titanic. Yo, personalmente, prefería la segunda opción.

Y cómo no podía soportar la espera hasta que las cosas saliesen por su propio peso, me encontré a mí mismo marcando el número de Terri sin tener ni idea de que le iba a decir.

-¿Sí, Will?

Se acabó mi tiempo de pensar. Ahora tenía que decir algo, porque ni siquiera podía colgar o quería como un loco. Maldito identificador de llamada.

-¿Terri?

-Sí, Will. ¿Qué pasas? ¿Te has olvidado de mí?

-Me he equivocado de número _–¡mentira!_

-¿La pelirroja te ha absorbido tanto el cerebro que ya no sabes ni buscar en tu listín?

Wau, que mala leche. Ese tono me lo conocía.

-Esperabas una llamada, eh.

-¡Pues sí! –exclamó al otro lado de la línea, para mi sorpresa. No esperaba que lo admitiese y menos delante de mí.

-¿Quién es tu nuevo Romeo? –pregunté subiendo los pies encima de la mesita de café. Aquello se ponía divertido.

-¡A ti te lo voy a contar! –podría jurar que puso los ojos en blanco. Pero, pese a sus palabras, siguió hablando- Es todo un caballero. Guapo, elegante, y simpático. Al contrario que tú.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Con esas palabras me había descrito a mí muchas veces.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?

-Me invitó a su… -se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo de la lengua y se paró- ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un interrogatorio?

-Sep.

-Pues se acabaron las preguntas. Si estás aburrido vete a incordiar a otro, Will .y con eso me colgó.

No me importó, lo que quería saber ya lo había averiguado. Tenía una relación con otro hombre y yo estaba seguro de conocer su nombre.

Aquella conversación era la única que había tenido con Teri desde nuestra pelea que me hacía sonreír. No podía evitarlo, ni tampoco quería. Lo sentía por Emma… ¡pero yo estaba feliz!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Estaba trabajando en la sonrisa más bonita de toda Lima. Cada semana venía para hacerse algo nuevo. No había visto una boca tan limpia y estupenda desde la de Emma, sólo que esta era obra mía y me hacía sentirme más orgulloso. De mí mismo, claro.

Así que, sus visitas a mi consulta eran nuestras citas que tan sólo nosotros conocíamos.

La verdad, es que el primer día que me besó debería de haberla echado para siempre, pero aquí estábamos, compartiendo caricias a escondidas. A veces me acordaba de mi mujer y pensaba que aquello estaba mal, pero luego, Terri venía y todo me daba igual.

Eran completamente diferentes. Polos opuestos. No había nada en común. Absolutamente nada. Bueno, tan sólo que ambas habían tenido una relación con Shuester. Qué tío más imbécil, dejándolas escapar.

He de decir que no era la primera vez que tenía un conflicto entre dos mujeres. Siempre he tenido mucho éxito. Mis amigos dicen que es por mi sonrisa. Supongo que estarán en lo cierto. Pero esta vez, al contrario que con las otras, no estaba haciendo nada por decidirme entre ellas.

Emma era dulce, inocente y tenía todas esas adorables manías que a mí me encantaba borrarle. Siempre estaba en casa, y siempre me escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarme. No mucha gente era capaz de hacer eso incluso cuando estaba preocupada por sus propios asuntos. Además, me encantaba su pelo pelirrojo, su ropa tan conjuntada y sus tiernos ojos que se ablandaban para adaptarse a mis deseos.

En cambio, Terri era mucha mujer. Tenía personalidad y carácter. Sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. No aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta, y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que pretendía. Además, tenía un cuerpo que me hacía perder la cabeza, y para mi gusto, era profesional en besos.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó contra mis labios. Aún sentada en el sillón de dentista, me había atrapado nada más terminar la limpieza. Ahora mismo debería estar pasándole todas mis baterías, pero, ¿qué más daba? Así podría volver la semana que viene y hacerle otra.

-En que la Sra. Mason me va a echar un rapapolvo en cuanto te vayas por tardar contigo más que con ella en todos los años que lleva visitándome –bromeé y la acerqué de nuevo por la nuca.

-Que se joda –le mordí los labios y empecé a bajar con besos húmedos por su cuello.

- No quiero echarte, pero creo que deberías irte ya… -suspiré sobre su piel tersa. Le saqué un gemido más alto de lo debido.

-Jo, es viernes –me puso ojitos. Solía venir los viernes porque era cuando más tiempo teníamos, ya que la gente los rehuía.

-Hoy ha venido más gente de lo normal, cariño. Lo siento.

Nos dimos unos besos más, y entonces me apartó bruscamente, levantándose. Fue hasta mi mesa y me apuntó una cosa en un papel, que luego dobló y metió el bolsillo de mi bata mientras me miraba con picardía.

-Si terminas rápido… ábrelo –me guiñó el ojo- No te arrepentirás –era tan condenadamente sexy cuando me hablaba así… Estaba deseando que se fuera para poder mirar lo que ponía.

Asentí acordando que así lo haría.

Cogió su bolso y se fue, meneando sus caderas como a mí me gustaba.

No puede evitar pensar que eso de joder estaría bien.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, busqué frenéticamente en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar el papelito y lo desdoblé. Había una dirección apuntada. Me había leído el pensamiento. Eso era un punto a su favor.

Procuré acabar bien rápido con la Sra. Mason, ignorando sus quejas. Cinco minutos después, me despedí de mi secretaria con una sola dirección danzando impaciente en mi cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Desde el día en el que el Dr. Howell, el ahora marido de la Srta. Pillsbury, nos fue a ver el Glee Club y me dijo que mis dientes eran un nido de microbios me había vuelto más paranoica que nunca respecto a mi limpieza bucal. Una futura estrella del mundo del espectáculo necesitaba una boca espectacular. ¿O no? El caso es que había convencido a mis padres para tener una revisión cada dos meses, ya que para uno se habían negado completamente. Es caro, decían. Ya sé que es caro, ¿pero a caso no vale la pena por mi brillante futuro?

Pues allí estaba yo, sentada en la sala de estar, leyendo una revista sobre cotilleos para mantenerme entretenida. En realidad, debería de haberme traído los apuntes de Español y poder repasar para el examen que el Sr. Shue nos había puesto al día siguiente. Aunque la verdad es que nunca eran muy difíciles. Cualquiera podría aprobarlos. Bueno... cualquiera que le interesase tan solo un poquito. Me los leería al volver a casa. Hice una anotación mental para que no se me olvidase.

Resoplé y miré mi reloj. No soy una chica paciente, y mi cita debía de haber sido hacía veinte minutos. ¿Qué significa esto? Que ya debería de haber salido.

Dejé la revista en su sitio y cogí otra, esa ya me aburría. En realidad, ninguna era del todo interesante. Finalmente me encontré a mi misma pasando páginas de cocina. Igual cogía alguna de aquellas recetas... ese pastel buena pinta y parecía bien fácil.

Oí la puerta de la consulta abrirse. ¡Por fin! ¡Venga, señora! Iba a darle un aplauso y todo. Seguro que había estado intentando flirtear con el Dr. Howell. Y ella sin saber que no tenía posibilidades. Estaba casado con la Srta. Pillsbury, así que por mucho que insistiera, nada de nada.

Me levanté casi dando saltitos. ¡Mi turno!

Oh, oh... Me di la vuelta rápidamente. Me tenía que haber confundido seguro cien por cien. Pero no, estaba bastante segura de lo que mis ojos habían visto. La Sra. Shuester, bueno, ahora sería otra cosa, estaba besando al dentista. ¡Besando!

Eché otro veloz vistazo y así era. Wau, seguro que le estaba repasando cada rincón de la boca con la lengua. Encima, él se dejaba. No me lo podía creer. Había pensado que era un buen tipo. Ahora me provocaba repulsión.

Se separaron y yo salí rápidamente del pasillo que llevaba a la consulta para que no se notase que había estado espiando. Miré la pared con atención como si observara los carteles de prevención de caries, aunque mi único propósito es que no me vieran la cara. En cuanto la noté pasar por mi espalda, me giré para comprobarlo. En efecto, era ella.

Me las avié para quedarme sola con mi examen después de que tocase la campana que diese el final de la clase. Ahora nos tocaba recreo y todos habían salido fuera sin complicarse más en acertar respuesta. Aunque hacía mucho rato que había rellenado todas mis respuestas, hice la que pensaba a propósito.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, me levanté y me acerqué a su mesa. Amontoné mi examen el primero en su montón para corregir y luego me quedé mirándole sin decir una palabra, esperando que notase mi presencia. Al ver que no me iba a ir, levantó la mirada de sus correcciones.

-¿Te pasa algo, Rachel?

-No, Sr. Shue. Yo estoy divinamente. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo está?

-B-bien, gracias.

Me miró confuso, sin tener ni idea de qué quería decir. Bueno, yo se lo iba a explicar.

-Mentira. Está fatal. Tiene el corazón roto porque la Srta. Pillsbury se haya casado con Carl Howell, y que además se ex mujer no deja de amargarle –abrió la boca molesto para mandarme a callar pero le interrumpí- Pero ayer descubrí una cosa que le interesara.

-Rachel, no entiendo nada.

-Fui al dentista. ¿Sabe que vi? Al Dr. Howell y a su ex besuqueándose como si no hubiese mañana. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo.

Y dejándole de hito en hito, me di la vuelta y me fui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ahora que ya tenía la seguridad de que el perfectísimo Dr. Carl Howell no lo era tanto, solo me quedaba buscar una manera de hacer a Emma abrir los ojos. Quería decirle que su marido la estaba engañando, pero si se lo decía así como así seguro que no se lo creería y que además se enfadaría conmigo por tiempo indefinido. Eso era lo último que quería. Como no me hablase ya tampoco... La echaba de menos. Quería ser su amigo otra vez. Ojalá las cosas fuesen así de sencillas. Odiaba haber estropeado lo nuestro. Era culpa mía todo esto. Estaba claro que no sabía mantener una relación.

Mi ocasión se presentó como un regalo varias semanas después de la confidencia de Rachel. Cuando fui a almorzar los encontré a ambos en la sala de profesores compartiendo una mesa. Era perfecto. El único problema es que no sabía exactamente qué decir. Bueno, improvisaría. No quería perder la oportunidad.

-Emma. Carl –saludé acercándome a ellos. Pararon la conversación para devolverme el saludo. Noté que mi presencia no le terminaba de agradar al hombre, pero lo hice como si no me diese cuenta. Es más, le palmeé el hombro amistosamente- ¿Cómo va eso? Hacía tiempo que no se te veía por aquí.

-Bueno, me apetecía acercarme a ver a mi chica y pasar tiempo con ella.

Sinceramente tuve que contenerme para mantener la compostura. Después de estar con otra, se atrevía a venir a sentarse aquí como si nada pasase y fuese lo más normal del mundo. ¿Se podía ser más rastrero? Al menos yo había parado y me había arrepentido antes de llegar más lejos, aunque aún así sabía que había estado mal.

-¿Os importa? –me senté sin esperar respuesta- ¿Cómo te va el negocio, Carl? Una conocida me ha hablado _muy _bien de ti –enfaticé a propósito.

-¿En serio? Me alegra saber que hago bien mi trabajo.

Emma seguía callada, mirándonos mientras conversábamos. Parecía bastante extrañada de mi repentino interés y temerosa de abrir la boca y estropearlo.

-Me recomendó que me pasase, pero no me hace falta. Ella va mucho. Creo que se ha obsesionado bastante con la higiene bucal o algo de eso. Aunque tampoco lo sé bien. Evito hablar con ella en lo posible desde que nos divorciamos.

Emma tosió y Carl le golpeó suavemente en la espalda para que se le pasase.

Bien, bien. Estaba reaccionando.

-¿Terri? –preguntó una vez que se le pasó.

Mientras tanto, yo había estado sacando mi almuerzo. Mordí mi galleta mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no la había oído tan alegre como cuando hablamos. Parecía que ya está empezando a superar lo nuestro. Estoy casi completamente seguro de que está viendo a alguien.

Sonreí internamente viéndole palidecer.

_Sí, sí. De ti estoy hablando. No me mires con esa cara. Me da igual que me odies. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo._

-Le tiene que gustar mucho para no haberme querido decir el nombre. A lo mejor tiene miedo de que le estropee la relación o qué sé yo –me encogí de hombros-. Tengo mis suposiciones. Creo que es un tipo con un buen trabajo, y bastante acomodado. Guapo. Y, viniendo de ella, igual y todo está casado...

Ninguno de los dos hablaban, solo me escuchaban sin mirarse si quiera. Mi improvisado plan funcionaba divinamente.

Estaba pensando que era mejor que me fuera retirando cuando apareció Beast, dándome la excusa perfecta.

-Bueno, chicos, ya nos veremos –recogí mis cosas y me mudé de mesa.

Nada más darles la espalda, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por mis labios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Estaba segura de que Will había querido insinuar algo, pero no terminaba de caer en qué exactamente. Notaba que estaba ahí y se me escapaba.

Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil. Debía de estar en algo de lo que dijo.

Repasé mentalmente toda la conversación. Había hablado de Terri como si tal cosa, y él no hacía eso nunca. Además, había estado excesivamente simpático con Carl. Yo sabía de sobra que no lo soportaba... y con razón. Yo conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Lo había vivido durante algunos años. Parecían tan lejos ahora.

Suspiré empujando la puerta de la clínica de Carl. Hoy era yo la que le quería dar una sorpresa a él. Era la primera vez que venía a visitarle al trabajo. Hacía un día bonito y esperaba que fuésemos a pasear un rato.

-El Dr. Howell se fue... hace un par de horas –me informó confusa su secretaria- Su jornada terminaba hoy temprano.

-No, no puede ser. A mí me dijo que hoy tenía mucho trabajo y que no volvería hasta tarde –contesté más perpleja que ella. Recordaba perfectamente nuestra conversación telefónica a la hora del almuerzo.

-El Dr. Howell siempre procura dejar la tarde de los viernes libres. Creí que lo sabría... –parecía estar arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca.

Vale, las piezas empezaban a encajar en mi mente y tomar sentido.

Murmuré un "gracias" y una vez en la calle me paré a pensar lo que iba a hacer. Solo era una teoría y podía bien estar equivocada. Entonces, ¡qué vergüenza! A lo mejor si tenía verdaderas razones para estar ocultándome lo que hacía. Pero si así era, ¿dónde quedaba nuestra promesa de contárnoslo todo?

Me sentía peor por momentos y lo único que quería hacer era llamarle para saber qué demonios hacía.

Pero en el último momento antes de marcar su número, me eché atrás. Si su teléfono reconocía al mío disimularía, y entonces no serviría para nada. No debía saber que era yo.

Empujé la puerta de la cabina telefónica con el brazo. Aquello era un asqueroso nido de gérmenes. Menos mal que llevaba mis toallitas en el bolso. Las saqué y limpié todo lo que sabía que iba a tocar: los números, el auricular, la bandejita de las monedas... aún así me puse mis guantes de plástico antes de coger el aparato.

Llamé y esperé, escuchando señal al otra lado.

-Dígame –reconocí su voz al instante. Guardé silencio esperando escuchar algo más que me pudiese ayudar a saber donde estaba, o qué estaba haciendo- ¿Sí? ¿Hola?

-¿Quién es, cariño?

Colgué con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Ella! Lo sabía. Esa bruja quería acabar con mi vida amorosa, fuera cual fuese. Seguro que lo había hecho queriendo para molestarme, ¡para vengarse! Pero yo no le había robado a Will, él la dejó porque le mintió. Si no, nada de esto habría pasado. Y ahora había atraído a Carl a su lado oscuro, dándole lo que yo aún no me sentía capaz.

¡Era mala!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé la boca con las manos ahogando un sollozo.

No me lo podía creer... yo había confiado en él de verdad. Le quería.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-Hola, nena –dije besándola en la mejilla. Esperé el saludo de vuelta, pero no llegó nada- Pasa algo, Em.

Estaba seria. _Muy_ seria. Seguro que si prestaba un poco de atención podría oír rechinar sus dientes.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa, Carl –cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y me miró esperando que dijese algo.

-Mmm... No –contesté sin entender. ¿Qué había hecho algo malo? No recordaba haber hecho algo que la molestase ni nada... ¿Por qué se enfadaba?

-¿Mmm... no? ¡¿Mmm no? ¿Es que no hay nada que tenga que contarme, Carl? No sé, ¿algo sobre el trabajo? ¿Algún problema personal? ¿Alguna _mujer_?

Yo seguía sin coger el hilo. Bueno, más bien no quería saber por dónde iban los tiros. Mejor hacerme el tonto.

-¿Quizás alguien llamado Terri? –pronunció el nombre con un odio que no le había oído nunca.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Me habría visto?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –conseguí articular.

-Así que no lo niegas, ¿eh? –bajó los brazos enfadada, con los puños apretados. Los nudillos blancos concentrando ahí su fuerza para no echarse a llorar. Podía ver sus lágrimas golpeando en sus ojos- Es más guapa que yo, ¿no?

-Emma...

No sabía que decir... No estaba preparado para esta conversación. Desde el primer día cuando todo comenzó sabía que arriesgaba a eso. En realidad, tampoco me había parado mucho a pensarlo porque cuando lo hacía me reconcomían los remordimientos.

-Lo sabía –miró a otra dirección y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Me hubiese gustado abrazarla y decirle que no pasaba nada, como siempre que se agobiaba con sus cosas. Pero si la tocaba seguro que empeoraría las cosas. No hacía falta ser muy listo para notarlo- Aunque, es normal. Ella no está tan loca como yo.

-Cariño, tú no estás loca –sonreí y traté de acariciarle el brazo, pero ella me apartó bruscamente.

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué es has ido con ella? Habéis... hecho _cosas_, ¿verdad? –volvió a mirarme y se apartó el pelo de la cara- Y no me mientas, por favor.

Suspiré y pasé por su lado para sentarme en el sofá. Palmeé en asiento a mi lado para que me imitase, pero prefirió quedarse de pie. No la culpaba.

-Sí –nunca me había dado cuenta de lo interesante que eran mis zapatos- Lo siento.

-Lo sabía –repitió y me dio la espalda. Claramente no quería que viese lo destrozada que la estaba dejando.

-Em..ma –ya no me veía que el derecho de llamarla con su diminutivo- Déjame explicarme, por favor.

Por un momento pensé que me iba a mandar bien lejos, pero al final asintió y se sentó en el otro extremo de la habitación a escuchar mi historia. Así que le conté todo, con sinceridad pero tratando de hacérselo lo más liviano posible. Hablé de cómo nos conocimos, y de cuándo y porqué empezamos a vernos. No me interrumpió ni una sola vez, aunque yo no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo.

Cuando terminé, nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, cada uno absorto en sus propias divagaciones, sin mirarnos.

Entonces su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó mordiéndose en labio.

Yo no podía mentirle.

-Sí.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Ya no le había vuelto a insinuar nada más. Tampoco quería arriesgarme demasiado y terminar estropeándolo como hacía siempre. Prefería ir poco a poco y ser observador, viendo cómo reaccionaban. Sobre todo Emma, claro, que era la que me cogía más cerca. Por supuesto, tampoco valía ser descarado. Ella no era tonta. Inocente sí, pero no tonta.

La verdad es que no sabía con seguridad si aquello marchaba como yo quería, o lo deseaba tanto que estaba viendo señales donde no las había. Me iba a volver loco, de verdad. Necesitaba algo más claro, que me guiara en mi próximo paso.

Me vino como caído del cielo.

Estaba tan absorbido en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera reparé en su presencia hasta que se sentó a mi lado y carraspeó un poco para conseguir mi atención.

-¡Hey! –saludé esperando que no se me notara demasiado en la cara mis pensamientos- ¿Cómo va eso? –con _eso_ me refería claro está, a ella en general. ¿Se lo habría tomado como algo distinto? Ojalá que no, porque no iba con esa intención. Vaya, era sólo abrir la boca y fastidiarla.

-Will, eh... –uy, eso sonaba a que pasaba algo. ¿Estaba enfadada conmigo?- Te importa si... ¿podemos hablar?

No podía evitarlo. Adoraba cuando se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba.

-Claro –solté mi sándwich para darle a entender que le prestaba toda mi atención.

-Bien –se reacomodó en su silla y empezó- Verás el otro día... cuando vino Carl tú dijiste una cosa... bueno, no la dijiste, dijiste. Quiero decir que... –comenzaba a divagar, así que asentí para que supiera que la había entendido a la primera- El caso es si tú sabes algo sobre Terri y Carl. ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

Mi oportunidad, la que tanto le había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y ahora me quedaba mudo, mirándola sin saber que decir. Por supuesto, estaba bien claro que tenía sus escarceos, pero si se lo decía iba a romperle el corazón y yo no quería hacerle daño. Esto no quiere decir que me gustase que estuviese en brazos de otro hombre aunque fuese mejor que yo.

Abrí la boca y la cerré. Su ceño fruncido por la preocupación no me dejaba decirle lo que la haría volver a mi lado.

-P-pues...

-Will, sé que lo sabes. Por favor, dímelo. Es muy importante.

-No estoy completamente seguro de la fecha exacta, pero... un par de meses, más o menos –confirmé sin mirarla. No quería ver su decepción y su dolor.

Durante un rato nos quedamos así, cada uno en silencio. Ella parecía estar aún asimilando la respuesta que claramente había sospechado casi sin dudas.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Qué? Eso no lo había pensado. ¡No tenía respuesta preparada!

-No lo sé... Supongo que no pude. Además, tampoco lo sé desde el principio...

Me asusté cuando se levantó de golpe. Casi se cae la silla.

-Gracias –murmuró en voz apenas audible. Así que tenía dudas de si lo había dicho de veras o solo me lo había imaginado yo.

Después, cuando estuve solo con mi almuerzo pensé que quizás si hubiese intentado subir el volumen habría roto allí mismo a llorar, y eso no lo quería hacer delante mía.

Tenía la sensación de que sólo lloraba por mi culpa...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

No estaba muy segura de lo que aquella cita salida de nuestra rutina significaba. Podría ser o que bien tenía muchas ganas de verme, o que no lo quería hacer nunca más. Yo prefería la primera opción. Pero las dudas me corroían por dentro. Por mucho que yo quiera no podía olvidar a Will dejándome. Y eso es muy duro, ¿sabes?

Mi relación con Carl me había hecho aumentar mi autoestima en mi misma de nuevo. Que alguien te quiera por lo que eres es realmente maravilloso, y él parecía hacerlo en todos los sentidos. ¡Oh, cómo me gustaba ese hombre! Lo digo de verdad. Me hacía olvidarme de todo lo anterior y estar feliz. Había echado de menos estar feliz.

Todo podría ser perfecto si no estuviese casado. ¡Con esa! Nunca podré entender que le ven. Es una mosquita muerta. Y yo siendo la amante secreta de su marido. Por amor de Dios, esto no es normal.

Ahora allí estábamos los dos, frente a frente con un café para cada uno sobre la mesa. No conseguía sacar nada limpio de su expresión. Yo lo único que quería era gritarle que me dijese ya lo que fuese que me tenía que decir en vez de estar hablando memeces como hacíamos.

-¿Podemos ir al grano, por favor? –lo pedí lo más amablemente que supe.

Calló su rollo sobre las obras que estaban haciendo en la avenida y me miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-De acuerdo –se recostó apoyando los brazos en la mesa- He estado hablando con Emma.

Lo sabía. ¡Si es que lo sabía! De nuevo se me iba a acabar el rollo por culpa de esa. El día que la cogiese me las iba a pagar todas juntas.

Aguardé expectante a ver qué más decía.

-No sé cómo, pero se ha enterado de lo nuestro. Por supuesto, se enfadó y quiso poner las cartas sobre la mesa –esa seguro que no sabía jugar al póker.

-Bien, es lo normal. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, sinceramente.

Desembucha. No me dejes en velo todo el puñetero día.

-Al final hemos decidido dejarlo... -¡si!- ... porque te escogí a ti.

Vale, un momento. Esto necesitaba procesarlo. Carl Howell, el dentista más espectacular de toda Lima acababa de abandonar su vida de hombre casado por mí. ¡Por mí! Chúpate esa, pelirroja. No me lo podía creer. Bueno, sí pero no.

Ese tipo me gustaba de verdad. Teníamos campo libre para nosotros. Podría rehacer mi vida de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Terri –susurró cogiéndome las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Dejé a un lado mis piruetas mentales y le miré, la felicidad reflejada en mis ojos.

-Realmente me ha alegrado el día, doctor –sonreí mientras no inclinábamos para besarnos.

Desde luego, me gustaba mucho, mucho... mucho.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Le oí entrar en mi despacho y sentarse frente a mi escritorio. Solo entonces levanté la vista de mi trabajo y le saludé.

-Hola –murmuré sin demasiado entusiasmo. Seguro que lo notó, pero no me apetecía esconderlo.

-¿Cómo estás? He oído que tú y Carl os habéis separado –si no le conociese tan bien pensaría que realmente sentía que volviese a ser una mujer soltera.

-Veo que los cotilleos se extienden rápido –hice una mueca y miré mis papeles sin realmente verlos. La verdad es que no sabía cómo enfrentar esta conversación. Había llegado antes de lo que yo esperaba. Aún no me la había preparado mucho- Espero que les vaya bien juntos... supongo –me encogí de hombros. No estaba enfadada con Carl. Dolida sí, pero no enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, yo no me había portado tampoco cómo una buena esposa. Normal que se hubiese ido a buscar calor en otra mujer.

-No éramos sus medias naranjas, Emma.

Me pregunté a mí misma por qué lo seguía haciendo, por qué le seguía queriendo. Aún deseaba ser su mitad. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía guardar mis sentimientos en un cajón y decir que ya no estaba enamorada de él nunca más. Sería mentir. Soy una mentirosa horrible.

-No...

El destino nos estaba dando otra oportunidad de intentarlo. Incluso en ese momento podía saberlo. ¿Iba a desperdiciarla? Ya era hora de aprender a tener valor.

-Todo esto... ¿qué significa? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que signifique, Will? –de verdad que necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

Le dejé pensar. Las prisas no llevan a ningún sitio. Aquella había sido mi lección.

Él buscaba las palabras correctas y yo esperaba que me las diese. Porque si no me las daba... la cosa se volvería más dura de lo que ya era en sí.

-Deseo estar contigo, Emma. Pero, despacio. No quiero que se vuelva a estropear de nuevo.

¿Podría haberlo dicho alguien mejor?

Asentí despacio repetidamente.

-Eso estaría bien.

-¿De verdad? –trataba de ocultar lo emocionado que estaba en el fondo.

-Es lo que queremos los dos, ¿no? Sin prisas. No hay por qué correr.

Sonrió ampliamente, de una forma que no le había visto hacer en meses. Ni corazón un vuelco, imitándole.

Tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, apretándola con cariño.

Volviendo a sentir el agradable cosquilleo recorriéndome bajo su tacto, le devolví la sonrisa.

Sí, ¿por qué no iba a funcionar aquello? A mí me parecía que podía ir muy perfecto.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Se acabó lo que se daba. A pesar de los casi inexistentes RR, sé que ha habido lectores. De verdad espero que haya gustado. **

**Saludos**** y nos leemos pronto ^^  
**


End file.
